Texts between Robin and the team
by midnightstars12
Summary: Texts between Robin and the team. Includes Super-daddy issues, Hello, Megan! Boy blunder, Fartemis, Baywactch and more. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So April 1st is Robin's birthday, along with the anniversary of the Grayson's death. I wanted to write something in celabration. So, I've seen a lot of storys lately with texts between Young Justice. I think It's a pretty cool idea. So I made one. I present to you, Texts between Robin and the team. If any of these are like any others I apolagize and it was not intentional. I came up with all these ideas myself. All miss-spellings are intentional.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

Robin and Aqu-lad

* * *

3:14 P.M.

Robin: Kaldur!

Aqua-lad: Yes?

Robin: Wally actually thinks he can buy a Russian bride online XD

Aqua-lad: Oh my. Women for sale on the internet? May I ask if this is something we should investigate?

Robin: ...

Robin: Nevermind, Kaldur. LOL.

Aqua-lad: What do those letters represent at the end?

Robin: Are you serious right now

Aqua-lad: Yes.

Robin: Repeat after me

Aqua-lad: Alright.

Robin: Lol

Aqua-lad: Lull.

Robin: Okay, how about this

Robin: Rofl

Aqua-lad: Raffle. I do not understand, friend, are these miss-spellings?

Robin: You're hopeless

Aqua-lad: I wasn't aware that what we were doing had hope.

* * *

 **Robin and Artemis**

6: 12 P.M.

Robin: AAARRTTTEEEMMIIIISSS!

Robin: Oh come on! I saw you read my text!

Artemis: Fine.

Robin: HEEEEALLLPPP

Artemis: ...

Robin: ARTEMIS!

Artemis: Fine, what?

Robin: FANgRIlS

Artemis: What?

Robin: I'm being attacked

Robin: by RABID FANGIRLS

Artemis: Explain.

Robin: I was riding my motorcycle, and then I stopped for gas, and when I came out, there were about thirty girls around my cycle and then they started CHASING ME

Artemis: LOL Bwahahahaha XD

Robin: This is no laughing matter! I need help! #saveabird

Artemis:...did you really...?

Robin: Yes.

Robin: HELP

Artemis: Alright. Where r you now?

Robin: Perched on top of a flag pole with a sea of screaming FANGIRLS underneath me.

Robin: They say they want to marry me and have my BABY

Robin: Arty hhhaalllppp

Artemis: Calm down, don't get your spandex in a bunch. Just say that that was your motorcycle and you're just a cosplayer

Robin: K

Robin: IT MADE ITTTT WORRSEE

Robin: OH MY GOD HELP IM GONNA DIE

Artemis: ROFL

* * *

 **Robin and Kid-flash**

2: 37 P.M.

Robin: Hey

Kid-flash: Hullo

Kid-flash: Soooo...

Robin: Do you still like Artemis?

Kid-flash: Bwhaussoasiew WHAT?! Why would U think such a thing?!

Robin: Wally.

Kid-flash: Fine. Maybe. Yes. Very much so yes.

Robin: ...And why havn't you asked her out?

Kid-flash: I really would if I could

Robin: And why can't you?

Kid-flash: I need to marry someone else. It's the only way I can/will survive

Robin: What? ...Okay, who?

Kid-flash: You.

Robin: Wally WTF

Robin: Please dear God explain

Robin: ... You swing that way?

Kid-flash: What? NO

Kid-flash: !

Kid-flash: No man I like chicks 100%

Robin: WHY THEN

Kid-flash: Rob, you don't understand.

Robin: WALLU

Kid-flash: You don't know how much I eat

Robin: WTF that got to with this

Kid-flash: You're the only one that can afford

Kid-flash: To FEEDDD MEEEE

Robin: Wally no

Kid-flash: Plllleeeassssseeeee

Robin: NO. I SAID NO, WALLY. STOP.

Kid-flash: If you say so.

Robin: OH MY GOD WALLS ARE YOU OUTSIDE MY HOUSE?!

Kid-flash: No...

Robin: GO AWAY

Robin: I SAID NO

Robin: Wally

Robin: I MEAN IT

Robin: STOP SINGING!

Robin: I am NOT Repunzel and I will NOT let down my HAIR

Robin: WEST

Kid-flash: Please? You can buy me the world(in food)! Shining, shimmering, splended(food)!

Robin: Go away or I'll tell Bruce.

Kid-flash: BYE

* * *

 **Robin and Super-boy**

1:54 P.M.

Robin: Supey

Super-boy: Ya

Robin: You know all the political stuff going on, right?

Super-boy: Yes

Robin: With Donald Trump and Hillary and stuff like that

Super-boy: Yes. M'gann is keeping me updated.

Robin: Why does it take you so long to respond?

Super-boy: Super strenght. Trying not to crush my phone

Robin: Okay. Well, think about this. The JL is running for President. Which member would you elect?

Super-boy: And I can choose anyone

Robin: Yup

Super-boy: Super-man.

Robin: ...Wha? Wait, why?

Super-boy: Every president has to have a vice president. If Super-man was president, then I could be vice president. Then he would have no exuse to not see me and we could be near each other.

Robin: GOD DANG IT. Conner. That's some sad shiz/ You have some serious Daddy issues.

Super-boy: Gotubrngvup9frngfueygvnfrbnigr

Robin: What?

Robin: Did you crush your phone?

Super-boy: Yyeeeeuusskkkt1

* * *

 **Robin and Miss-Martian**

10:32 P.M.

Miss-Martian: Robin?

Robin: Ya, Miss. M?

Miss-Martian: I have a bit of a problem.

Robin: Hit me.

Miss-Martian: Why would I hit you?

Robin: Nevermind. What is the problem

Miss-Martian: Well, I have this big bruise.

Robin: Where is it?

Miss-Martian: That's the strange thing. It's on my forehead.

Robin: Been fighting lately?

Miss-martian: No, actually. Where did I get it from?

Miss-Martian: Hello, Megan! I forgot I had cookies in the oven! Silly me! Be right back.

Robin: Miss. M

Miss-Martian: Yes?

Robin: I know where you got the bruise from. U got it from the whole, "Hello, Megan!"

Miss-Martian: Robin, why would I get a bruise from words? Ohh, unless this is a earth thing! Is it?

Miss-Martian: Robin?

* * *

 **BONUS**

 **Robin and Zattanna**

5:17 P.M.

Zattanna: Hey, Robin?

Robin: Ya, Z?

Zattanna: The foundation you lended me is a little to light for my skin tone.

Robin: Oh, sorry. I guess I need to get out in the sun more.

Artemis: What now? LOL

Robin: OH S #! I FOROGOT WE WERE IN GROUP CHAT

Kid-flash: WHAT NOW? XD Rob, your makeup is to light for Zattanna?! Your _MAKEUP?!_ ROFL

Super-boy: What's going on here?

Miss-Martian: Huh? Robin?

Zattanna: OMG, Robin, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was group chat!

Aqua-lad: I was not aware you wore make-up, Robin.

Robin: ABORT MISSION! ABORT! ABORT! DEAR LORDJUSTABORTTHEMISSION!

* * *

 **A/N So this was meant to be posted on the first, since that IS Dick's birthday, but I couldn't at that time. Please review and tell me what you though, and maybe if you would like to see more of this. This was really fun to write! Hope it was funny!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I got alot of quick reviews that really made me smile. I was really confused, becuase in some universes, Robin's birthday is in March, and then it's in November. In some versions his Birthday was when his parents died, which was april 1st. (right? dear lord, I feel so stupid) So, I really enjoyed writing these, so I wrote some more! These might not be as funny as the first chapter but I hope they are at least slightly funny.**

* * *

 **Robin and Kid-flash**

Robin: Wally, where did you hide my sunglasses

Kid-flash: I have no idea what you mean

Robin: WALLY

Kid-flash: What?

Robin: You forget I have a Batman

Kid-flash: You really have to rain on the parade

Kid-flash: Fine. I put it in the Batmobile next to the porn

Robin: I...I...What?

Robin: You put your porn in the Batmobile?

Robin: Oh god don't tell me it was already there

Robin: I swear I told Bruce the suit was to tight

Kid-flash: HORN

Kid-flash: HORN I MEAN HORN. LIKE THE STEARING WHEAL

Kid-flash: JEBUS ROB NO FAITH

* * *

 **Robin and the team (Group chat)**

Robin: Alright guys, the team is genderbent. What are our new names?

Artemis: Baywatch is Kid-calories

Kid-flash: Really Art? I can still be Kid-flash.

Artemis: What was that, Kid-calories?

Kid-flash: Fine then, Fartemis.

Robin: Apollo

Kid-flash: Huh?

Super-boy: Apollo is another god, vary famous. It's bassicly a girl Artemis.

Robin: Thank you Super-boy

Artemis: Super-boy would be Conny Kent

Miss-Martian: Super-girl

Kid-flash: Mister Martian

Robin: Would that mean that you would stop chasing Miss M?

Kid-flash: NO. I may be a girl but I would still have needs, Rob

Super-boy: Although the girl doesn't usally chase after the boy, ya. Kid-flash would.

Artemis: And Conny will still try to stop him

Kid-flash: Her

Robin: M'rrgan Morse

Miss-Martian: Oh, ya! And then I could be Morgan! Another earth name!

Artemis: What would Aqua-lad be?

Aqua-lad: I was hoping to stay out of this.

Robin: To late

Kid-flash: Aqua-lass

Artemis: Kali

Aqua-lad: I suppose if I was a female these titles would suffice.

Kid-flash: What about Rob?

Artemis: Ya, Bird-boy.

Miss-Martian: I have found out that Robin is a name for both girls and boys. So, Robin would be Robin.

Kid-flash: Well that's no fun.

Artemis: Whatever, It doesn't have to be. What about dove?

Robin: NO.

Kid-flash: YA! I could call her doe for short

Kid-flash: Doe, come on! Robin's old. Dove is in!

Robin: NO. Who's idea was this anyway?! it was STUPID

Kid-flash: Yours

Kid-flash: Dove?

* * *

 **Robin, Wally and Artemis.(group chat)**

Kid-flash: *Whispers* Rooooobbbb

Kid-flash: Robin?

Robin: You can't whisper in text, Wally.

Robin: What?

Kid-flash: *Whispers anyway because you're mean* I can't sleep.

Artemis: Neither can I.

Kid-flash: When did you get here?

Artemis: We're in group chat genious

Kid-flash: Robin the mean blond lady's bein' mean to mmeeeeee

Robin: Arty

Artemis: OH MY god I hate you two

Kid-flash: Love you too

Robin: What do you want me to do about it?

Kid-flash: I dunno, tell us a story

Robin: Artemis?

Artemis: I don't care.

Robin: Fine. So this is a true story that happened.

Robin: So when I was little, I really had no idea how baby's were made

Robin: So I asked my mom and she said that when a Mommy and Daddy love each other very much, they hug, and then something from the daddy goes into the mommy and that's how babys are made

Artemis: Your parents really didn't keep anything from you did they

Robin: Hush. Any way, my dad had a outy belly button and my mom had inny,so I thought that when they hugged a belly button went into each other's.

Kid-flash: So you thought every couple had an outy and an inny? XD You're not half wrong

Robin: Let me tell the story. Anyway, Since making my mind up about this, I had no problem with gays because I though that their belly buttons could just go into each others like everyone else's

Robin: So once I was at the beach, and I saw these two guys, and they were kissing. When I looked closer, I saw that they both had an outy belly button.

Robin: I was really confused. So, innocent, stupid little me walked up to them and asked, "How do they fit together?"

Robin: True story

Artemis: Not sure wiether to laugh or be petreifed

Kid-flash: I know I'm doing both hard-core

Artemis: How was that a BED TIME STORY

Robin: You didn't ask for a bed-time story.

Wally: Grade A nightmare fuel, bro

Robin: Only from yours truly.

* * *

 **Robin and Kidflash (And maybe Artemis)**

Robin: Hey

Kid-flash: HI. Are you copper and tellirium? Becuase you're cute.

Robin: Oh it's on

Robin: Are you a sixty degree angle? Becuase you're a-cute.

Kid-flash: Do you have 11 protons? Becuase you're sodium fine.

Robin: Hey girl, what's your sine? It must be pi/2 becuase you are the 1

Artemis: Hey boys, do you have no brains? Becuase you're idiots.

Kid-flash: I hate group chat

* * *

 **Robin and the team. (Group chat)**

Robin: Alright guys, if we were animals, which one would u be?

Artemis: Condor

Kid-flash: Road runner

Aqua-lad: A bottle nosed dolphin.

Miss-martian: A polar bear!

Kid-flash: What about you, Rob?

Robin: Myself

Artemis: Thanks, captain obvious.

Miss-martian: what about you, Super-boy?

Super-boy: A dog

Robin: Just a dog? Not even a breed?

Super-boy: A dalmation mix

Robin: Why?

Super-boy: I'm assuming we would keep our powers. With my powers, I would be a dalmation mix dog, so I could be the new Super-dog and fight along-side Super-man.

Robin: SB you're gonna make me cry

Kid-flash: Supes, if you want I have a good councler

Artemis: Dang it. You might have more daddy issues than me

* * *

 **Kid flash and Robin**

Robin: Wally!

Robin: What did I say was the rule?!

Kid-flash: What? What are u talking about?

Robin: When you left earlier from the sleep over, I found a bowl of cereal in my room!

Robin: I said the rule was no leaving food in my room!

Robin: Do you want me to get ants, Wallace?

Robin: BECAUSE THIS IS HOW YOU GET ANTS

Kid-flash: Rob

Robin: WHAT

Kid-flash: Dude, I ate everything in the kitchen because of that stupid rule. You were hungry last night so u went to go get something to eat. That's _your_ cereal

Robin: Oh

Robin: Sorry I guess

Kid-flash: What happened about the whole you'll get ants thing?

Robin: KF, as if one little bowl of cereal is going to get ants

Wally: Remind me never to vote for you

* * *

 **A/N dONE! Please review and tell me if it was funny, or which one was your favorite! It means alot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's just a little bit until I get my funny bone back. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR CLAIM TO. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

Artemis: So, I unexpectantly had my period this morning. When I went to the bathroom, my underwear was all bloody and it shaped a triangle with the blood

Robin: Uterus illuminti confirmed.

Robin: If you ever have a child it's going to be the reincarnation of Hitler

Artemis: I never wanted kids but now I strangely do

* * *

Robin: Why couldn't Batman go fishing?

Super-boy: I didn't know Batman was capable of doing something as domestic as fishing

Robin: Just say why

Super-boy: Okay, I don't know, why?

Robin: Becuase Robin ate all the worms!

Super-boy: That's dusgusting, Robin.

Robin: No, it was gusting.

* * *

Robin: What did le fish say to the doogyy?

Kid-flash: I dunno', what?

Robin: Hi

Kid-flash: How was that a joke?

Robin: I never said it wasssssssss you little joke wanting rascal you

Kid-flash: Are you dying

Robin: I havn't slept in five days and I'm pretty sure

Robin: I can hear my blood

Kid-flash: What

Robin: I'm like a conch shell

Robin: AAABBBLLOOOOBLOOOBLOOOOOO

Kid-flash: Get some sleep

Robin: BUT WHY I'M NOT TIIIRRREEEEDDD I DRANK LIKE AN ELAPHANT IN COFFEE

Kid-flash: Rob, you need to calm down.

Robin: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M NOT CALM I'M CALM MY CAP LOCKS ARE JUST STUCK AND I'M NOT CALM BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT BECUASE MY CAP LOCKS

Kid-flash: I'm calling Batman

Robin: Okay by bye

Kid-flash: Good night

Robin: WAIT NO

Kid-flash: What now

Robin: HOW WAS DAT A THREAT

Robin: I'VE BEEN UP WITH B HE JUST LEFT AND TOLD ME TO GO TO SLEEP BUT HE STAYED UP WTH ME IT'S ALL GOOD

Kid-flash: Sorry

Robin: OKAY I HEAR HIM COMING PUT,' ALL HE WANTED TO SEE WAS WHAT WAS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CLIFF' ON MY GRAVE STONE

Robin: AND DON'T MAKE THE SUPER-SUIT GREEN OR ANIMATED

* * *

Robin: Artemis!

Artemis: Ya?

Robin: What R u doing?!

Artemis: What?

Robin: You wore that outfitt yesterday's tomorrow!

* * *

Robin: Hey, Wally.

Kid-flash: Hi.

Robin: Wanna hear a joke?

Kid-flash: Sure

Robin: * Insert Batman joke here that is astonishingly funny*

Kid-flash: ROFL U GOT THE BEST ONES, ROB!

Robin: You are the only one who gets me

* * *

Robin: Heh

Kid-flash: What

Robin: That's a face only a mother could love

Kid-flash: Who?

Robin: Oh, sorry, I was still on the screen with ur contact info

* * *

Robin: M'gann

Miss-Martian: Yes?

Robin: Are you around the team?

Miss-Martian: yes.

Robin: Spell, "ICUP" and then say rainbows. Make sure you say it out loud.

Miss-Martian: I don't understand what was so funny, but the team found it amusing. I can't help but feel that they arn't laughing with me.

Robin: You innocent soul.

* * *

Kid-flash: What happened last night?

Robin: I faintly remember a bar, a bus, an old lady ninja, watching Titanic and worshiping the demon Rose, crying at a horror movie, hats, and very sour cake.

Kid-flash: Can that be my eulogy

Robin: Sure! In fact, I'll say it right now for you

Kid-flash: No I know what that means nevermind I want TO LIVE HELP

* * *

Robin: English is confusing.

Artemis: Oh no

Artemis: Actually, I think my mom's calling me so...

Robin: Don't you dare

Artemis: Why not?

Robin: You binge watched supernatrual last night and then spent four hours reading yoi fanfiction

Artemis: JESUS PRIVACY. Fine what.

Robin: That was review was very appreciated, though.

* * *

Robin: Super-boy

Super-boy: Yes?

Robin: So, what's the plural of Octopus?

Super-boy: Octopi.

Robin: Right, becuase saying octopus's or octopuses just wouldn't work with the two s's

Super-boy: Aha.

Robin: And the plural for cactus is

Super-boy: Cacti.

Robin: EXactly

Robin: SO WHY THEY HELL IS IT MATRESS'S AND NOT MATRI?!

* * *

 **A/N Tell me if it was funny or not because, honestly, I don't even know any more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So. This is a short one. I tried to make them funny, but I think the first ones are the funniest. I'M TRYING OKAY.**

 **Rest in peace, Prince. 1958-2016 May purple rain in the clouds you are in.**

 **A lovely little star gave me a recomedation for a joke on here~! CuzImBatman, It was so funny! But I would feel bas using it without credit!This one came from CuzImBatman(Thhhaankkk yooouuuuuuuUUU)**

 **Group chat**

Robin: Who would we all be as Avengers? I say Iron-man

Aqua-lad: My leadership skills are similar to Captain America's.

Artemis: Hawkeye, duh.

Zattanna: The scarlett witch!

Miss-Martian: I loved the vision!

Kid-flash: Quicksilver.

Artemis: He dies, Kid idiot

Zattanna: SPOILERS

Robin: What about you, Super-boy?

Super-boy: Super-man

Robin:...who wants to help explain this to him?

Artemis: I'll get the movies.

Miss-Martian: Yay, movie night!

* * *

 **Robin and Artemis**

Robin: How do you pronounce Stephen?

Artemis: It's said like Steven, just spelled differently.

Robin: WHY?!

Artemis: What happened.

Robin: I was scrolling through the playlist with B, and I saw the late night with Stephen colbert. Or whatever his last name is. I then said,'When I see Batman on your list of guest is when I'll watch, Stephen.'

Artemis: Aaannnddd?

Robin: I may or may not have pronounced Stephen like stef-in

Artemis: HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT'S HOW IT'S SAID

Robin: IT'S SPELLED LIKE THAT! IF YOU WANT TO NAME YOU DARN CHILD STEVEN, NAME THEM STEVEN!

Robin: B was luaghing it hurts now that I know why

Artemis: R.I.P baby bird's heart

* * *

 **Team chat**

Robin: I've spent the last four hours reading Shakespear quotes

Artemis: Which is your favorite?

Robin: A fool thinks of himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool.

Kid-flash: What's up! Did the Wall-man miss anything?

Artemis: It makes so much sence now

 **Team chat**

* * *

Robin: Alright team

Robin: I've come up with a question that will tear our team apart if we don't respect each other

Aqua-lad: Oh my. A team building exersice? Very well. I would like to know this question.

Kid-flash: Nothin' can break our friendship, Rob.

Robin: You may be surpised

Artemis: Just ask the dang question

Robin: Alright. Everyone here? SB? Miss. M?

Miss-Martian: Here!

Super-boy: I'm here.

Robin: Alright

Robin: What's your favorite late night show? Late night with Seth myers? The tonight show with Jimmy Falon? The late show with Stephen colbert? The late show with David Letterman?

Robin: And I know David Letterman isn't on anymore, but still

Artemis: Stephen Colbert deffinetly. I mean, come on! This isn't a bad question.

Kid-flash: Stephen?! He's as funny as you are! Jimmy Falon all the way! Anyone else who doesn't agree is ban from late night shows

Artemis: EXUSE ME?! JIMMY? His jokes are worse than your flirting! Come one, guys! Stephen!

Aqua-lad: I must go with David Letterman from what I have seen of telivsion.

Kid-flash: Oh come on, KAL! JIMMMMYYY!

Artemis: Really? David, Kaldur? At least you arn't on team Wally.

Super-boy: I'll have to go with Seth Myers

Robin: YAY Super-boy! High five!

Kid-flash: Your opinion doesn't count, SB! You've never watched the others!

Kid-flash: WHAT

Kid-flash: ROB! YOU'RE NOT ON TEAM JIMMY? SETH OF ALL PEOPLE?! YOU'RE ON TEAM MYERS!?

Artemis: XD AHAHAHA! ROBIN ISN'T ON YOUR TEAM! XD Oh this is too good!

Kid-flash: SHUT UP YOU STEPHEN LOVER

Miss-Martian: I like Jimmy Falon! But everyone has their own opinion, guys! Come one! Let's not fight!

Kid-flash: M'GANN! THANK GOD! This just proves that we're meant to be!

Artemis: F THAT

Artemis: YOU ALL ARE STUPID

Artemis: Do you even know comedy?!

Robin: I could ask you all the same thing. But not you, Super-boy. Seth Myers is abviously the best!

Kaldur: Do you all not know of how funny David Letterman is?  
Artemis: THat's it

Robin: Honestly! I thought more people would be on team Myers! I mean, it is the best team!

Artemis: I'm coming over to all of your houses and making you watch STEPHEN

Kid-flash: NO

Kid-flash:I'LL KILL YOU

Kid-flash: I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU

Kid-flash: I SWEAR YOU IMBESCILES

Robin: OOhhh, A big word for a Jimmy fan.

Kid-flash: I KNOW NONE OF YOU

Robin: What did I tell you all

Robin: I'm rooting for Bernie for pres

Artemis: No one cares,Robin. BUT SETH?!

Robin: It works

Robin: The system works

 **Group chat**

* * *

Robin: Batman's talking about that it's going to rain today.

Kid-flash: Maybe it'll be Purple rain

Artemis: Well, I hope it doesn't get your little red corvette wet.

Robin: Ya. And Batman's talking about dancing. It'd be a batdance to see.

Miss-Martian: Oh, wow! With that sight, breakfast can wait.

Kid-flash: Uh-huh! With the bat dancing, it'll be a party! What would a party be without Wall-man the partyman?

Aqua-lad: I agree with M'gann. My starfish and coffee can wait.

Robin: Ya. There's a new bat in the batcave. She's always in my hair.

Kid-flash: I feel for you

Kid-flash: M'gann, for that party, let's wear something really fancy and let's pretend we're married.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you all got the references in the last one. The last one was really fun to write, and I'm glad I could write it. If you don't understand the last one, just google Prince and look at all of his songs. Ya. I don't own anything or claim that I do. I'm on team Seth Myers. Happy belated Earth day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Robin and Kid-flash**

Robin: Hey, Wally?

Kid-flash: Ya?

Robin: You want to become strippers?

Kid-flash: Sure

Robin: What names would we go by?

Kid-flash: You can still be Robin, Rob.

Kid-flash: And I can still be Kid-flash!

Robin: I don't think that's a good idea

Kid-flash: What?

Robin: That name. People might get the wrong refrence form it

Kid-flash: You did not just insinuate that

Robin: Insinuate what?

Kid-flash: Dude! Don't insinuate that!

Robin: I never insinuated anything, dude. At least say hint. And if anything, you were insinuating

Kid-flash: No

Kid-flash: That wasn't my fault. That was you insinuating

Kid-flash: Insinuating 100%

Artemis: What now?

Kid-flash: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING

 **Robin and Aqua-lad**

Robin: Kelp me!

Aqua-lad: What?

Robin: Kelp me! Kelp!I need kelp!

Aqua-lad: I do not understand what you are saying, friend.

Robin: Of all people!

Robin: Kelp= Help

Aqua-lad: Oh. Well then, how may I 'Kelp' you?

Robin: Wally's being really shellfish.

Robin: He's acting all crabby.

Aqua-lad: ...

Robin: Don't just flounder around!

Aqua-lad: ...I must go now.

 **Group chat**

Robin: Guys

Artemis: Ya?

Miss-martian: Uh-huh?

Super-boy: Yes?

Aqua-lad: yes, my friend?

Robin: First of all, you guys are all GROSS. Second of all, you all remember Batgirl, right? She's so awesome! I don't even know why B needs me when she's around. And that hair! So wonderful! I could go on about her for hours. Also, Artemis, Wally likes you. Alot. And Kaldur, LEARN SLANG. COME ON. Miss-martian, stop acting so innocent. We all know what you do with SB.

Robin: Oh and also I'm gay. And I pick my nose and smear it on people when I hug them.

Artemis: The frick

Miss-martian: What?! I...What..

Aqua-lad: Robin?

Super-boy: I...

Kid-flash: BATGIRL

Kid-flash: GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!

Kid-flash: I know where you are! I'll get B!

Artemis: What're you talking about, Wally?

Kid-flash: It's Robin and Wally

Artemis: So you are gay? And you two are a couple? But..

Kid-flash: NO! I'M NOT GAY! WE AREN'T A COUPLE!

Kid-flash: THis is Robin typing and Batgirl stole my phone!

Aqua-lad: That would make much more sence. Thank goodness.

Artemis: I'm still confused

Robin: Batgirl out

 **Group chat**

Batman: Team.

Artemis: Here.

Aqua-lad: Here.

Miss-martian: Here!

Kid-flash: HERE

Super-boy: Here

Batman: Alright, now that I have everyone, I have a very important mission.

Artemis: What about Robin?

Batman: Oh. Robin. I sent him to the store to get as many sweets as he wants. He's been amazing lately. All of you should stop unerestimating him and respect him more.

Aqua-lad: Oh, I see. Apolagies, Batman.

Batman: Whatever. Anyway, my mission.

Batman: This is very important. Humanity could very well be at risk.

Artemis: What is it?

Aqua-lad: Whatever it is, we are ready, Batman.

Kid-flash: What he said

Batman: Alright.

Batman: I need all of you to pay very close attention.

Batman: I need you all

Batman: To throw Robin the best birthday party ever. As well as clean his room.

Aqua-lad: With all due respect, sir, what?

Robin: Robin.

Robin: Give me back my phone, Robin.

Batman: Robin, stop playing games. You weren't supposed to read that.

Robin: Team ,this is Batman. Robin has stolen my phone.

Batman: Robin, stop playing pranks. Just for that, wash the bat-mobile after you come back from the store.

Robin: Great idea for a punishment.

Batman: Whoops.

Kid-flash: I'm so confused.

Batman: Bye guys!

Robin: ROBIN!

 **Robin and Kid-flash**

Robin: I ate 14 bowls of cereal today

Kid-flash: Dude, do you know how much sugar you must have consumed? That's really not good for you, man

Robin: Ya, well, Alfred's not here, so...health can suck it

Kid-flash: PREACH IT

Robin: SSSCCCCRRREEEWWWWWW HHHEEEEEEEEEAAAAAALLLTTTHHHHHHHHHH

Kid-flash: YAA! JUNK FOOD!

Artemis: What the heck do you guys do when you hang out?

Kid-flash: I'm just

Kid-flash: Why am I not surprised

Kid-flash: COME ON

Kid-flash: EVERYTIME

Kid-flash: You know what

Kid-flash: Just... Hey, Arty

 **Robin and Kid-flash**

Robin: Hey man

Kid-flash: Hello, Artemis

Robin: Dude, It's me. Not Artemis

Kid-flash: Oh, I know

Kid-flash: I'm not falling prey to her anymore

Kid-flash: So, Hello, Artemis

Artemis:...Hello

Kid-flash: I KNEW IT

Kid-flash: YOU WITCH

Robin: How are you even getting into our texts?! This isn't group chat!

Artemis: That's for me to know and for you to find out

Artemis: Exept you're never going to find out

Artemis: So it's for me to know

Artemis: Because I do it

Artemis: So I have to know

Artemis: To do it

Artemis: Because I did it

Artemis: And I'm doing it

Artemis: So I know

Artemis: Because I did it

Robin: You done?

Artemis:... YOU'LL NEVER KNOW

 **Robin and Kid-flash**

Robin: THEY'RE ON ME! OH GOD THEY'RE ON ME

Kid-flash: WHAT?! What's on you?! Are you under attack?!

Robin: MY CLOTHES

Robin: THEY'RE ON ME

Kid-flash: -_-

 **Alright! Can you guys believe this was supposed to be a one time thing? Alot of reviews and ideas were given to me, so thank you people! I know this one was short, but I actually have something else real quick. I present to you,**

 **Phone calls between wrong numbers and Robin**

 **(These are going to be sloppy little one-shots, if this isn't just a one time thing.)**

Dick banged his head on his desk. Bruce had band him from Robin duty, and he was stuck with nothing to do. But, Suddenly, his phone rang. He peered over and picked it up. It showed a number he didn't recognize. He quickly got up and bounded out of his room, down the stairs, and right into Bruce's study.

Bruce's eyes widdened as Dick ran through his door and stopped to catch his breath. "Dick? What is it?"

Dick gasped a few more times before he could finally reply. He held up his phone, which was ringing. "It's a weird number." He said.

Bruce raised an eyebrow."Answer it."

Dick nodded and quickly answered it." Hello?" He spoke to the phone.

A womanly voice responded on the other end." Oh, hello. Is Margret available?"

Dick was about to reply no, about to say she had the wrong number-but then he remembered he was grounded, and he was bored.

He faked a sigh and put on a sad tone." I'm afraid not. Sadly, Margret passed away last night." He waited to see if it would just work.

The woman gasped,"What?! That can't be true. We had tea planned!"

Bruce stared in shock at his ward. What was he doing?! He was messing with peoples lives! Bruce stood up and snatched Dick's phone from him. He put on a cheery voice," Hello. I'm sorry about that. No, Margret is just fine. By passed away he ment she simply went a trip, is all."

Dick glared at Bruce. Fine, two can play at that game. Dick jumped on bruces shoulders and grabbed the phone back, Yet again speaking in a sad tone."Yes, Margret is fine. Up with the angels. And she did take a trip. To heaven. She had a heart attack. Poor thing is still here."

Bruce growled at his ward. He shoved Dick off his shoulders and grabbed the phone back. If Dick was going to be like that, so be it." Yes, I'm sadly afraid she did- Wait! She's moving again! She's alive! Oh, Margret!" He exclaimed.

Dick pouted as he was shoved off of Bruce's shoulders. He jumped up and snatched the phone back yet again." Wait, no. It was just a simple spasm. She's still gone."

Bruce scowled at Dick and tryed to grab the phone back, but before he could, Dick pressed end call."DICK!"


End file.
